


Nigh Vision and Rash Decisions

by Luthwyn



Series: Dan and Phil as Animals [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Corgi, Dog - Freeform, Fox - Freeform, dan and phil as animals, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthwyn/pseuds/Luthwyn
Summary: Dan the fox and his canine companion run into some trouble at the park





	Nigh Vision and Rash Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy :)

The sun had long set on London and the dull orange glow of streetlights had settled over the city. Dan poked his head out of the undergrowth of the small greenbelt he called home. Once he was sure the dark street was empty, he jumped across the road in a series of swift jumps. One small shortcut through a garden and he was heading through the backstreets. He knew the path by heart and even without his acute night vision, he could probably make the trip in complete darkness. There were very few people around at this time, although a city such as London never slept really. It was fine though, humans had never bothered him too much. He passed a few foxes on the way that glared at him and shielded their scavenges from view but paid them no attention.

Eventually, he arrived at a small, semi-detached house in a slightly greener area. It was ordained with an unruly amount of flora, but he could forgive that when inside lived his absolute favorite fauna. He scrambled over a low gate and quietly jumped into the pristine back garden, taking a drink from the pond. Usually, the water level would be much higher, but England was experiencing an unusually sunny spring. Unfortunately, being an animal of the night Dan had been for the most part unable to truly enjoy it, but he had heard great things from Phil. While the corgi adored the sun, his thick fur did tend to mean he overheated.

The house was silent and all but one of the bedroom lights were switched off. Dan ran up to the wide set of glass patio doors and pressed his nose to the cool surface, waiting for his eyes to get back to normal after the bright streetlights. Suddenly a figure emerged running from the gloom and jumped up at the glass. Dan yelped and jumped back onto the hard, concrete tiles. He looked up only to be met with a smug Phil sitting opposite. Dan huffed fondly and gestured to the cat flap, settling down onto the patio. Phil walked over to said flap and squeezed through, a surprising fete given his short but stout body.

He walked happily over to the fox and greeted him with a fond lick. Dan swished his bushy tail along the floor, stirring up a small cloud of dust which sent Phil into a fit of sneezes. Phil growled and narrowed his eyes, earning a giggle from the other canine. Grievances were quickly forgiven however as they exchanged excited greetings. Phil had been at the vet's yesterday and Dan was reluctant to admit how much he had missed the dog. He never got along with his own kind, but Phil was always someone he could confide in. once they had got over the initial happiness of being reunited they decided it was time to head off.

Dan jumped nimbly over the short wooden fence while Phil scrambled under it through a small hole he had dug beneath a clump of flowers when they had first begun their nighttime escapades. After emerging on the other side, they both headed down the street and soon emerged into the park. If wasn’t the nicest park in the world, consisting of nothing more than a large, overgrown park, a football field and a clump of shrubs that were a nice place to settle down. They walked along the main path, occasionally exchanging small paw bats and playful nips. There were a few humans staggering around, not surprising given that they only had two legs, and smelling strongly of alcohol. While sometimes they might throw a kick in your general direction they were mostly harmless.

Dan was eying up some ducks on the pond which earned a disapproving look from Phil, Dan shrugged, he would go and get one later. Phil rolled his eyes and trotted over to the bushes with surprising speed. There was a strange smell in the air that was putting Dan on edge. The still air and heavy sent of dust were making it difficult to pick up anything. Phil was sniffing the leaves, tail wagging. Dan wasn’t particularly sure why the corgi loved sniffing things so much, but then again Phil wasn’t too fond of the fox’s habit for killing waterfowl, so he wasn’t going to complain. Phil yipped and pulled out a battered looking tennis ball, rolling it over to Dan

Suddenly a rottweiler burst out of the bush barking. Phil jumped back in surprise, terrified.

_This is my territory, get off._

He growled. Phil had met a fair few rottweilers in his time, and usually, they were lovely. There were also, however, big, and Phil was not. He backed away, ears flat, looking to see what Dan was going to do. Dan also realized that while he might be agile and quick, but he was also tiny compared to the muscled, large-toothed dog.

They quickly scarpered and continued to run until they had made it to the reeds behind the duck pond. The ducks were still looking incredibly appetizing, but he had to ignore them and concentrate on the issue at hand. Neither canine had much experience with strangers, most stray dogs were picked up by the council or RSPCA sharpish. The rottweiler had maybe a week at most before he was collared and off their park. Phil didn’t seem to think so though.

_I wish I wasn’t such a wimp._

He sighed dejectedly, slumping so his head rested between his paws. Dan rolled his eyes.

_What did you want to do, fight him? He’d just need to step on you and you’d be flatter than you already are._

Phil growled,

_I resent that statement and I could take him down if I wanted to._

Dan scoffed,

_I’d like to see you try._

Phil huffed and turned around. He began to stalk off at a speed that had Dan jogging to keep up.

_Where are you going?_

_I’m going home._

Phil replied angrily. Corgis, while being both sweet and goofy, also did tend to be a little bossy and sore losers. He guessed being told to shove off had rubbed Phil the wrong way, he would have forgotten about it by tomorrow. Once he had made sure Phil returned safely he headed back to the park for one of those nice ducks, disapprovement be fucked.

The next day Dan headed to Phil’s house as usually only to find the dog had disappeared. There was a trail of footprints in the dust and a faint scent trail. He couldn’t imagine the other had got very far. The smell was fresh, and you can only walk so fast on tiny legs. In fact, even the lightest, slightest amount of exercise, made the corgi embarrassingly out of breath. He followed the trail to the park where he found Phil hiding behind the reeds. The wind had picked up and the smell of the stray had drifted over,

_You didn’t wait for me?_

Dan said with a frown. He was actually feeling quite hurt.

_Yes, because you were mean, and I don’t want to have to give up that side of the park for a bully._

Phil rolled his eyes and carefully pushed a pile of feathers under a nearby shrub.

_Do you have a death wish?_

_Apparently so._

The little dog set off at a sprint. By the time he had reached the rottweiler he was out of breath, but his confidence had yet to dwindle. With a growl, he launched himself at the large dog. The stray, while being surprised, knocked him aside easily and grabbed him by the back. Phil yelped as he was thrown aside. Dan let out a short bark and rushed to his friend’s side. The stray laughed and stood over the pair. Dan felt the anger rise inside of him and he aimed a bit at the front right leg. Soon there was an all-out scrap.

The rottweiler was howling and barking as he tried to get a grip on the fox. The lights on one of the houses opposite slashed on and a human emerged shouting. The large dog didn’t notice him until there was a hand grabbing onto his tattered collar. The man also went for Phil, but he was too quick. Both the corgi and the fox watched and the rottweiler was dragged away in relief.

_Are you ok?_

Dan asked, nuzzling into Phil’s side. Phil looked sheepish,

_Sorry Dan, that was all my fault, you aren’t hurt, are you?_

Dan shook his head. He would probably be a little sore in the morning but nothing awful. They walked back to Phil’s garden and sat in silence for a moment.

_We make quite a team, don’t we?_

Dan said awkwardly. Phil sighed and stood up to leave.

_It was all you really, I didn’t do anything. Thanks for coming to my rescue though, you really are my hero. I’ll see you tomorrow._

Dan nodded and gave Phil a final farewell lick and watching him go outside. He didn’t mind getting into fights if Phil called him his hero, maybe he would take on a great Dane next time. All in all, he walked away feeling quite smug and wondering if there were any ducks left on the pond.


End file.
